DGrayMan The Movie
by Noah Gabriel
Summary: Warning: the following includes craziness, OOC, possible laughter, and sometimes uncontrollable confusion. Various pairings included. If you're down or something's bothering you, R&R. Just don't touch Kanda's popcorn.
1. Scene 1: Opening

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or anything else I may use. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**Author's Note: I was incredibly weird last night when making this. So just a heads up, words in BOLD are command words. With that said, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Scene 1- Opening**

The location was Las Vegas, Nevada. How it is so, I have no idea. But hey, I'm just the mysterious voice at the beginning to give you information. So let's start over. The location was Las Vegas. In the middle of the Holy War between the Black Order's Exorcists and the Millennium Earl with his evil Noah clansmen, the Exorcists find them themselves in a horrible predicament, a big word that means problem, as they are cornered by the Millennium Earl's evil living weapons known as the Akuma. And now, I leave you to the beginning fight scene.

The ground cracked underneath the weight of an evolved Akuma. A young snow-haired boy with a strange left arm rushed past the Akuma's body. A white cross appeared on the Akuma and it exploded into a fiery burst. The boy didn't look back as he raced on towards where more Akuma were ready to battle. The boy raised his left hand, that was actually a claw, and swung it across the Akuma. Several more white crosses appeared on the Akumas before they too exploded like the previous one. The boy stopped then to remove the eye-mask from his blue eyes.

"Allen-kun!" a sweet voice called over and the boy Allen looked over to see a girl with short jade-colored hair drop down out of the air next to him. Allen smiled as the girl straightened up to smile back.

"Lenalee, are the Akuma gone from your area?" Allen asked and the girl Lenalee nodded curtly. She was about to say something until more Akuma, with almost human figures clad in dark armor, appeared in the sky above. Allen's left eye turned pitch black with a red pupil as a gear-like object appeared in the air above it. Allen instantly looked up to the Akuma. He and Lenalee dove into the closest building as the Akuma fired down at them. The two ran down the building's hallway, with Lenalee slightly ahead of Allen with her incredible speed. The Akuma followed right behind them down the hallway. Allen and Lenalee dove into an open door to see a large room with a pastor on the far wall with a couple in front of him. Allen and Lenalee ran to the three people quickly before the Akuma came.

"Pastor! We have to go now! Please hurry!" Allen shouted, but the pastor just waved his hand as he continued to preach something to the couple. "Pastor! Please! We're in a hurry!"

"Alright, just wait your turn. Now where was I? Oh yes, in sickness and in health…" the pastor replied bitterly and returned to the couple. Allen grew anxious as he heard the Akuma near the room. Allen glanced to Lenalee and then looked back to the pastor.

"Pastor!"

"Alright! You're in a hurry! I'm in a hurry! So fine! Names?"

"Allen Walker."

"Lenalee Lee."

"Good. You do? You do. You do? You do. There. Bang. You're together," the pastor said and quickly scribbled something down on a piece of paper and shoved it into Allen's hand. Allen looked downright confused, but the confusion disappeared when he heard the Akuma enter the room firing. Allen couldn't react in time as the building then shook as the bright purple beams that the Akuma fired neared the pastor and couple. The beams collided with the people as the roof caved in above them. Lenalee grabbed Allen and rocketed out of window, which sprayed glass everywhere. Allen looked back into the building to see the pastor's arm turn black and crumble to dust, as is the result all those hit by the Akuma's blood virus.

"PASTOOOOOOOOOOR!" Allen shouted dramatically as he and Lenalee rocketed away to leave the crumbling building behind. **PAUSE**.

* * *

Lavi and Kanda sat on the couch in casual clothes, a pillow on Lavi's lap to cushion his bowl of popcorn as he held the remote up at the TV. Kanda munched on popcorn before he glared at Lavi.

"Oi, why'd you stop the movie?" he asked angrily and Lavi smiled innocently.

"I want to wait for everyone else to get here," he said and Kanda grumbled bitterly.

"This is the last time I let you use my house for movie night."

"Aw, come on, Yu! We were at Kuro-chan's place last time!"

"And the idiot bean sprout nearly got eaten by wolves," Kanda remarked and Lavi shrugged coolly.

"Details. And he's fault for eating meat on the way there," he said with a wave of his hand. Lavi took some popcorn from his own bowl while Kanda continued to sit with his legs up against his chest. Kanda munched on more popcorn as Lavi looked at the DVD box. "So this is the movie you picked? What's it's called again?"

"Some movie of some show. I heard the best character is hardly seen in the middle of it all," Kanda remarked and Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"The main character?"

"No, the best. The swordsman of the group, I forgot his name. Not like it matters. Now push Play already," Kanda said and Lavi nodded before he pushed the button. **PLAY**.

**

* * *

**

Lenalee landed gracefully on the ground as Allen put his feet down on the ground next to her. He stared off into the distance where the building had been. The paper the pastor gave him was still in his hands. Allen didn't look at it as he folded it and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Pastor, I'll never forget you," Allen said sadly with a melancholy look in his eyes. **PAUSE**.

**

* * *

**

"What kinda movie did you pick, Yu? Is it action or a drama?" Lavi wondered in disbelief as Kanda continued to stare at the TV screen while he ignored Lavi.

"Stop pausing and play already!" Kanda snapped and Lavi tossed some popcorn kernels into his mouth. He munched on them before he gulped them down.

"First, I'll get the drinks," he said and moved his bowl and pillow onto the couch to get up. He wandered to Kanda's kitchen while Kanda looked after him before he swiped some of Lavi's popcorn from his bowl.

"Hey, Yu! You want Coca Cola or Pepsi?" Lavi called from the kitchen and Kanda grunted.

"Both," he said and Lavi brought in some paper cups with two large bottles of the soda. He placed the drinks down on the table between their couch and the TV. Lavi then sat down and brought his bowl back onto his lap. He pushed the Play button and then realized.

"You swiped some of my popcorn!" **PLAY**.

**

* * *

**

Allen and Lenalee looked off into the opposite direction as the one they came from. They noticed a giant hammer in the air before it crashed down onto the ground in front of them. A red-haired boy with a bandana and eye-patch sat on the hammer's handle as he grinned to the two.

"Hey, guys. What took you so long?" the boy wondered and Allen frowned at the boy on the hammer.

"We were trying to save lives instead of smashing stuff, Lavi." **PAUSE**.

**

* * *

**

The doorbell rang and Lavi got back up to answer the door. The moment he opened the door, a heavily bandaged foot came flying up. Lavi swiftly jumped away before he was hit in an unpleasant place. He grinned nervously at the incredibly mummified body of Allen who glared at Lavi despite the bandages covering all by his eyes and hair.

"Hey, Allen! You made it!" Lavi said and patted Allen on the shoulder, which made Allen groan loudly in pain. Allen leaned on his crutch before he took out a pad of paper and pen. He quickly wrote on it before he thrusted the pad of paper at Lavi's face.

"It's your fault for telling me it was okay to eat meat while walking!" the pad said and Lavi chuckled sheepishly.

"Was it? I can't remember," he said and quickly ran back to the couch before Allen could strike him with his crutch. Lavi hopped over the back of the couch and landed with a plop. Kanda was bounced slightly by Lavi's plop and some of his popcorn spilled onto the floor. Lavi froze as Kanda glared at him lividly.

"You spilled my popcorn…" he said angrily and Lavi jumped to his feet to make another bag. Allen chuckled while he tried to maneuver into the chair next to the couch. Eventually, he managed to sit just as Lavi returned with a new bag of popcorn for Kanda.

"You want some too, Allen? Oh wait, you can't eat with all those bandages on," Lavi said and Allen resumed his glare at Lavi before he jotted something down on his pad.

"I hate you," the pad said and Lavi laughed before he softly sat back down. He placed his pillow and bowl back onto his lap. Lavi picked the remote up and pressed the button once more. **PLAY**.

**

* * *

**

The red-haired boy named Lavi grinned before. **PAUSE**.

* * *

The doorbell rang again and Lavi was forced to get back up once again. Kanda stared at the screen with his arms wrapped around his popcorn bowl as if shielding it from the others. Lavi opened the door and smiled to see Lenalee there with Miranda and Krory.

"Are we too late?" she asked and Lavi stepped out of the doorway to let them in.

"Nah, we just started a few minutes ago. Come on in," Lavi said and the three entered with a polite greeting to Kanda. Lavi closed the door into someone as he heard a dull thud against the door. He reopened the door and looked down to see Tyki on the front porch with his hand on his nose. "Ah, Tyki. Whatcha lying down for?"

"You hit me with the door…" Tyki said from behind his hand. Lavi grinned and let Tyki in. The others in the room except Kanda acknowledged Tyki and he waved to them slightly. Tyki patted Allen's shoulder, which made Allen groan in pain again. "Hey, Allen. Is it Halloween?"

Tyki laughed before he sat down in the chair on Lavi's side. Krory had pulled up a chair behind the couch and sat so he could easily see over everyone else. Lenalee brought a chair beside Allen's while Miranda brought hers onto Tyki's foot. Tyki gritted his teeth as Miranda apologized several times and moved her chair so its leg was off Tyki's foot. The couch stayed with only Kanda and Lavi on it with their popcorn bowls. Everyone got themselves a cup of soda, except Allen, and then helped themselves to some popcorn, except Allen, before they got comfortable, except Allen.

"Alright, so everyone's here? Let's go back to the beginning," Lavi said and pressed a different button on the remote. **REWIND**.

* * *

.erofeb dennirg ivaL deman yob deriah-der ehT

".ivaL ,ffuts gnihsams fo daetsni sevil evas ot gniyrt erew eW"

.remmah eht no yob eht ta denworf nellA dna derednow yob eht "?gnol os uoy koot tahW .syug ,yeH"

.owt eht ot dennirg eh sa eldnah s'remmah eht no tas hctap-eye dna anadnab a htiw yob deriah-der A .meht fo tnorf ni dnuorg eht otno nwod dehsarc ti erofeb ria eht ni remmah tnaig a deciton yehT .morf emac yeht eno eht sa noitcerid etisoppo eht otno ffo dekool eeleneL dna nellA

.seye sih ni kool ylohcnalem a htiw yldas dias nellA ",uoy tegrof reven ll'I ,rotsaP"

.tekcop sih ni ti deffuts dna ti dedlof eh sa ti ta kool t'ndid nellA .sdnah sih ni llits saw mih evag rotsap eht repap ehT .neeb dah gnidliub eht erehw ecnatsid eht otno ffo derats eH .reh ot txen dnuorg eht no nwod teef sih tup nellA sa dnuorg eht no yllufecarg dednal eelaneL

.dniheb gnidliub gnilbmurc eht evael ot yawa detekcor eelaneL dna eh sa yllacitamard detuohs nellA "!ROOOOOOOOOOTSAP"

.suriv doolb s'amukA eht yb tih esoht lla tluser eht si sa ,tsud ot elbmurc dna kcalb nrut mra s'rotsap eht ees ot gnidliub eht otni kcab dekool nellA .erehwyreve ssalg deyarps hcihw ,wodniw fo tuo detekcor dna nellA debbarg eelaneL .meht evoba ni devac foor eht sa elpoep eht htiw dedilloc smaeb ehT .elpuoc dna rotsap eht deraen derif amukA eht that smaeb elprup thgirb eht sa koohs neht gnidliub eht sa emit ni tcaer t'ndluoc nellA .gnirif moor eht retne amukA eht draeh eh nehw deraeppasid noisufnoc eht tub ,desufnoc thgirnwod dekool nellA .dnah s'nellA otni ti devohs dna repap fo eceip a no nwod gnihtemos delbbircs ylkciuq dna dais rotsap eht ",rehtegot er'uoY .gnaB .erehT .od uoY ?od uoY .od uoY ?od uoY .dooG"

".eeL eelaneL"

".reklaW nellA"

"?semaN !enif oS !yrruh a ni m'I !yrruh a ni er'uoY !thgirlA"

"!rotsaP"

.rotsap eht ot kcab dekool neht dna eelaneL ot decnalg nellA .moor eht raen amukA eht draeh eh sa suoixna werg nellA .elpuoc eht ot denruter dna ylrettib deilper rotsap eht "…htlaeh ni dna ssenkcis ni ,sey hO ?I saw erehw woN .nrut ruoy tiaw tsuj ,thgirlA"

"!yrruh a ni er'eW !esaelP !rotsaP" .elpoep eht ot gnihtemos hcaerp ot deunitnoc eh sa dnah sih devaw tsuj rotsap eht tub ,detuohs nellA "!yrruh esaelP !won og ot evah eW !rotsaP"

.emac amukA eht erofeb ylkciuq elpoep eht ot nar ellaneL dna nellA .mih fo tnorf ni elpuoc a htiw llaw raf eht no rotsap a htiw moor egral a ees ot rood nepo na otni evod ellaneL dna nellA .yawllah eht nwod meht dniheb thgir dewollof amukA ehT .deeps elbidercni reh htiw nellA fo daeha ylthgils eelaneL htiw ,yawllah s'gnidliub eht nwod nar owt ehT .meht ta nwod derif amukA eht sa gnidliub tsesolc eht otni evod eelaneL dna eH .amukA eht ot pu dekool yltnatsni nellA .ti evoba ria eht ni deraeppa tcejbo ekil-raeg a sa lipup der a htiw kcalb hctip denrut eye tfel s'nellA .evoba yks eht ni deraeppa ,armor krad ni dalc serugif namuh tsomla htiw ,amukA erom litnu gnihtemos yas ot tuoba saw ehS .yltruc deddon eelaneL lrig eht dna deksa nellA "?aera your morf enog amukA eht era ,eelaneL"

.kcab elims ot pu denethgiarts lrig eht sa delims nellA .mih ot txen ria eht fo tuo nwod pord riah deroloc-edaj trohs htiw lrig a ees ot revo dekool nellA yob eht dna revo dellac eciov teews a "!nuk-nellA"

.seye eubl sih morf ksam-eye eht evomer ot neht deppots yob ehT .eno suoiverp eht ekil dedolpxe oot yeht erofeb samukA eht no deraeppa sessorc etihw erom lareveS .amukA eht ssorca ti gnuws dna ,walc a yllautca saw that , dnah tfel sih desiar yob ehT .elttab ot ydaer erew amukA erom erehw sdawot no decar eh sa kcab kool t'ndid yob ehT .tsrub yreif a otni dedolpxe ti dna amukA eht no deraeppa ssorc etihw A .ydob s'amukA eht tsap dehsur mra tfel egnarts a htiw yob deriah-wons gnuoy A .amukA devlove na fo thgiew eht htaenrednu dekcarc dnuorg ehT

.enesc thgif gninnigeb eht ot uoy evael I ,won dnA .amukA eht sa nwonk snopaew gnivil live s'lraE muinnenlliM eht yb derenroc era yeht sa ,melborp snaem that drow gib a ,tnemacidrep elbirroh a ni sevlesmeht meht dnif stsicroxE eht ,nemsnalc haoN live sih htiw lraE muinnelliM eht dna stsicroxE s'redrO kcalB eht neewteb raW yloH eht fo elddim eht nI .sageV saL saw noitacol ehT .revo trats s'tel oS .noitamrofni uoy evig ot gninnigeb eht ta eciov suoiretsym eht tsuj m'I ,yeh tuB .aedi on evah I ,os si ti woH .adaveN ,sageV saL saw noitacol ehT. **PAUSE**.** PLAY**.

The location was Las Vegas.

* * *

**MOVIE NIGHT  
**

**Lavi: Welcome to Movie Night! I'm Lavi!**

**Kanda: Kanda. *munches on popcorn***

**Lavi: ... You can stop eating now, Yu.**

**Kanda: *keeps eating***

**Lavi: ... Did Allen and Kanda switch personalities?**

**Allen: *writes on pad of paper "I hate you, Lavi."**

**Lavi: Yeah, I think they did. Anyway, please review and if you have any suggestions for what we should watch next, please tell us so in a review. We'll select the best suggestion and watch it. Till then! See ya! Say good-bye, Kanda.**

**Kanda: *still eating*  
**


	2. Scene 2: Ending

**Author's Note: Wow, such a great welcoming. :D Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favs! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Scene 2- Ending**

The location was Las Vegas, Nevada. How it is so, I have no idea. But hey, I'm just the mysterious voice at the beginning to give you information. So let's start over. The location was Las Vegas. In the middle of the Holy War between the Black Order's Exorcists and the Millennium Earl with his evil Noah clansmen, the Exorcists find them themselves in a horrible predicament, a big word that means problem, as they are cornered by the Millennium Earl's evil living weapons known as the Akuma. And now, I leave you to the beginning fight scene.

The ground cracked underneath the weight of an evolved Akuma. A young snow-haired boy with a strange left arm rushed past the Akuma's body. A white cross appeared on the Akuma and it exploded into a fiery burst. The boy didn't look back as he raced on towards where more Akuma were ready to battle. The boy raised his left hand, that was actually a claw, and swung it across the Akuma. Several more white crosses appeared on the Akumas before they too exploded like the previous one. The boy stopped then to remove the eye-mask from his blue eyes.

"Allen-kun!" a sweet voice called over and the boy Allen looked over to see a girl with short jade-colored hair drop down out of the air next to him. Allen smiled as the girl straightened up to smile back.

"Lenalee, are the Akuma gone from your area?" Allen asked and the girl Lenalee nodded curtly. She was about to say something until more Akuma, with almost human figures clad in dark armor, appeared in the sky above. Allen's left eye turned pitch black with a red pupil as a gear-like object appeared in the air above it. Allen instantly looked up to the Akuma. He and Lenalee dove into the closest building as the Akuma fired down at them. The two ran down the building's hallway, with Lenalee slightly ahead of Allen with her incredible speed. The Akuma followed right behind them down the hallway. Allen and Lenalee dove into an open door to see a large room with a pastor on the far wall with a couple in front of him. Allen and Lenalee ran to the three people quickly before the Akuma came.

"Pastor! We have to go now! Please hurry!" Allen shouted, but the pastor just waved his hand as he continued to preach something to the couple. "Pastor! Please! We're in a hurry!"

"Alright, just wait your turn. Now where was I? Oh yes, in sickness and in health…" the pastor replied bitterly and returned to the couple. Allen grew anxious as he heard the Akuma near the room. Allen glanced to Lenalee and then looked back to the pastor.

"Pastor!"

"Alright! You're in a hurry! I'm in a hurry! So fine! Names?"

"Allen Walker."

"Lenalee Lee."

"Good. You do? You do. You do? You do. There. Bang. You're together," the pastor said and quickly scribbled something down on a piece of paper and shoved it into Allen's hand. Allen looked downright confused, but the confusion disappeared when he heard the Akuma enter the room firing. Allen couldn't react in time as the building then shook as the bright purple beams that the Akuma fired neared the pastor and couple. The beams collided with the people as the roof caved in above them. Lenalee grabbed Allen and rocketed out of window, which sprayed glass everywhere. Allen looked back into the building to see the pastor's arm turn black and crumble to dust, as is the result all those hit by the Akuma's blood virus.

"PASTOOOOOOOOOOR!" Allen shouted dramatically as he and Lenalee rocketed away to leave the crumbling building behind. Allen and Lenalee looked off into the opposite direction as the one they came from. They noticed a giant hammer in the air before it crashed down onto the ground in front of them. A red-haired boy with a bandana and eye-patch sat on the hammer's handle as he grinned to the two.

"Hey, guys. What took you so long?" the boy wondered and Allen frowned at the boy on the hammer.

"We were trying to save lives instead of smashing stuff, Lavi." The red-haired boy named Lavi grinned before. **PAUSE**.

* * *

"Bathroom break!" Lavi said suddenly as he jumped from the couch and ran up the stairs. Everyone but Kanda watched him bound up the stairs.

"How does he know where everything is in your house?" Tyki wondered and Kanda munched on his popcorn he answered.

"He comes over a lot to hang out. He also complains that I don't respect him enough," Kanda stated and Tyki chuckled quietly.

"Kinda like a wife, huh?" Tyki wondered and the two girls in the room giggled. Allen was fixed on the screen before he scribbled on his pad. Lenalee looked over to Allen as he held the pad up.

"The white haired guy is annoying," the pad said and Lenalee smiled.

"Yeah, but the girl is cute. I wonder if the two get hitched in the end," she wondered and Krory put a hand to his chin.

"Hmm, well based on what we've seen, I'd say the girl would be better off without the main character," he said and Lenalee pouted cutely.

"It's just an opinion, Krory," she said and Krory smiled calmly. Kanda tossed more popcorn into his mouth while Allen stared at the popcorn hungrily. Tyki rested his head on his hand as he grinned.

"Hey, Kanda? Why did you pick such a drama movie?" he asked and Kanda shrugged.

"I liked one of the characters in the series. The swordsman. I wanted to watch the movie to see him," Kanda replied curtly and took a gulp of his soda. Tyki nodded and then looked to Krory.

"What movie did we see at your place again, Krory?"

"I believe it was Indiana Bookman and the Temple of Komui," Krory replied and Tyki nodded.

"That was a good movie." Everyone nodded in agreement before they perked up to the doorbell going off. Tyki stood to answer it.

"Dominos," the pizza delivery boy said after Tyki opened the door. Tyki paid the boy and took the several pizzas into the room. He set the pizzas up on the table in front of the couch just as Lavi hopped down the stairs.

"Get the plates, Lavi," Kanda said bluntly and Lavi sighed before he did so.

"Can I get a thank you?" he asked and Kanda grunted on as he put a slice of pizza onto his plate. Tyki grinned at the two as everyone but Allen munched on their pizza and popcorn. Lavi sighed tiredly and picked up the remote. He adjusted the pillow, bowl, and plate on his lap before he pressed the Play button. **PLAY**.

* * *

The eerie church reflected the light from the water around it as thunder struck in the sky above. Inside, the sound of power tools filled the air. The boy Lavi stood by a steel table that had sparks fly of the surface.

"Love is like a kiss from an angel. It's eternal and sacred. It guides our lives along its path. Love cannot be broken… So you can stop drilling the table, Komui," Lavi said as a man with short purple hair underneath a white beret held a drill against the table between where Allen's and Lenalee's hands lay still. The man Komui was crying non-stop as he continued to drill between the two in hopes of severing their bond. Lavi sighed sadly while the table started to crack from the continuous drilling.

"Nii-san…" Lenalee muttered quietly in slight fear of the drill near her hand. Allen was frozen in shock on the other side of the drill that got very close to his hand. Komui glared down at Allen before he lifted the drill and held it over Allen's face.

"One moment, Lenalee. First, he dies," Komui said demonically, with flames behind him to increase his demonic persona. Allen screamed like a little girl and Lavi quietly slid out of the room. Lavi hurried along down the long corridor into the darkness while the screams continued to pour from the room. The scene faded to black and the white words "THE END" faded in. **PAUSE**.

* * *

Everyone was deathly silent as they stared at the screen.

"THAT WAS IT?" everyone but Allen and Kanda shouted in shock. Kanda sighed and munched on more popcorn.

"Just like the series. Ended badly," he said and got up to take the movie out of the DVD player. Lavi sighed sadly as Kanda took the disc out and crunched it in his hand. Lavi and everyone else froze in surprise as the pieces of the DVD fell to the floor.

"YU? What are you doing? That's a library DVD!" Lavi shouted and Kanda huffed bitterly.

"The best character was never seen," he said bitterly. Lavi's face was blank as he had no idea how to retort that. Tyki looked at the clock as the evening was still young.

"Did you get any other movies to watch?" Tyki asked and Kanda nodded before he took out a stack of DVDs.

"I got them all from the library," he stated and Lavi jabbed his finger at Kanda.

"Don't break them if they suck this time! But wait… I thought you didn't have a library card," Lavi wondered and Kanda looked away calmly.

"I used yours," he said bluntly and Lavi nearly fainted.

"Now I have to pay for that DVD!" he shouted and Allen quickly wrote down on his pad.

"Serves you right, jerk," the pad said and Lavi glared at Allen.

"Now's not the time for your grudge! Yu!" Lavi shouted until the doorbell rang again. Tyki answered it and smiled innocently to the second pizza delivery boy.

"Pizza Hut," he said and Tyki paid him as well before he brought the pizzas to the other ones on the table. Lavi fumed as he sat on the couch. Kanda held the DVDs to everyone else and ignored Lavi.

"Which one should we see?" he asked and everyone held their fingers up to the DVDs. Allen quickly scribbled on his pad again before he held it up along with his bandaged finger. Lavi was too busy with his wallet to voice his choice.

"That one!" they and the pad said in unison.

* * *

**MOVIE NIGHT**

**Lavi: ... My poor wallet...**

**Kanda: *gets the next movie ready***

**Lavi: Hmm? Oh yeah! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Now it's time for the next movie!  
**

**Kanda: *looks at movie box* ... Starring Cross Marian... Who's he?**

**Lavi: No idea! :D Keep suggesting more movies and enjoy!  
**


	3. Scene 3: Yohoho Over

**Author's Note: Yoho enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Scene 3- Yohoho Over**

The water was as smooth as glass, the sunlight fair, and the wind blowing. A ship, big and strong, sailed on by with black sails. This was the Black Pearl, the pirate ship of the dreaded Captain Cross Marian who left debts and destruction in his wake. Upon this feared ship, the crew was hard at work while their leader, their captain, was off drinking in his cabin.

"How's the sea?" the First Mate Tiedoll called up to the crow's nest.

"I think it's clear!" a voice called back down. Tiedoll nodded slowly and barked orders to the crew. Meanwhile, two of the crew was busy scrubbing the cannons with sour looks on their faces.

"How'd we get roped up in this?" Debi wondered quietly and Jas shrugged as he scrubbed harder on the cannon. The door to Captain Cross's cabin opened and all the crew froze to watch their captain leave his room with an empty bottle in his hand. First Mate Tiedoll walked over to Captain Cross.

"How is it?" Cross asked gruffly.

"The sea's clear, Captain," Tiedoll stated and Captain Cross nodded before he pushed the empty bottle into Tiedoll's hands.

"Get me another," he said curtly and looked around at the crew. "Get back to work, you filthy things! I don't pay you to sit around!"

"You don't pay us at all," Jas and Debi muttered under their breaths. The crew grudgingly returned to work as Tiedoll returned with another bottle of Captain Cross's rum. Captain Cross took his rum right before the ship shudder and a thundering sound was heard by everyone.

"We've hit the rocks!" one of the crew shouted over the breaking noise.

"I thought you said the sea was clear!" Captain Cross barked up at the crow's nest. The man in the crow's nest looked over the side and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, Captain!" Marie called down before the ship lurched again.

"Quickly! Drink the rum before it sinks!" another member of the crew shouted. There were shouts of agreement until a single gunshot echoed and the crew member who had suggested the idea hit the ground dead. Captain Cross put his gun back in its holster.

"My rum," he said calmly and the ship lurched again, this time followed by a loud creaking sound. As the crew ran around the lurching deck, Captain Cross calmly strolled on down the deck with Tiedoll right behind him.

"Wait a moment! We have a lifeboat!" Debi shouted to the crew who slowly stopped running at the hope of survival. The crew turned their attention to where the lifeboat was, or had been.

"It's gone!" Jas shouted in shock. The next second, the ship cracked in half and the crew screamed for their lives. Meanwhile, Tiedoll was rowing as fast as he could in the lifeboat while Captain Cross, doing nothing to help row, watched his ship become immobilized on the rocks.

"Ah, there goes the Pearl," Tiedoll said sadly and Captain Cross nodded.

""I still had payments on it too. Oh well, time to go."

* * *

The surviving crew of the former Black Pearl all took refuge on the part of the deck stuck on the rocks. The remaining crew trembled in fright at the thought of dying there. Jas and Debi were among the survivors. Suddenly, the ocean broke and a large ship rose out of the ocean. The crew yelped in shock as water poured off of the deck of the ship that had come from beneath the surface.

"It's the Flying Dutchman!" one crewmember shouted and the others trembled in fear. The sound of footsteps on the Flying Dutchman's deck reached their ears and the crew watched a rotund man reach the ship's eerie railing. The man held an umbrella with a pumpkin at the tip. The crewmember that had identified the ship froze in utter despair. "It's Davy Earl…!"

"Good evening. Do you fear death?"

* * *

"What are our damages?" Captain Cross asked and Tiedoll stopped rowing to answer.

"We lost our whole crew of able seamen. A great loss. We lost the Pearl, that's even worse. But we did manage to save the rum," Tiedoll said as the bottom of the lifeboat was covered in bottles of rum. Captain Cross nodded and smiled.

"At least we saved what's most important, he said and Tiedoll smiled. Captain Cross opened a bottle of rum and poured some into a small lid. "Here's your share of the rum."

"Thank… you…" Tiedoll said slowly as he stared at the little tiny puddle of rum in the lid. Captain Cross blew some dust off the rim of the bottle and Tiedoll sighed happily. "At least we still have our pirate brotherly bond, right, Captain?"

"By the way, I slept with your wife," Captain Cross said right before he took a long gulp of rum.

Elsewhere in a lively town, the Governor's sister was greeted by the townsfolk. A boy poked his head around the corner and watched the Governor's sister with a happy look on his face.

"She's so cute," he said until his ear was grabbed and the boy's red-haired boss dragged him on back to the blacksmith's store.

"Come on, Allen Turner. You have a lot more work to do," Lavi said calmly while he dragged Allen by the ear back to work. The words "THE END" appeared in curly font. **PAUSE**.

* * *

"Hey, Kanda? Did you pick a movie that's longer than the time it takes to finish a slice?" Tyki wondered before he nibbled the crust of his pizza slice. Kanda huffed bitterly and took the DVD out of the machine. Lavi made extra sure that Kanda didn't break the disc as the DVD was returned safely to its box. Kanda tossed the box away without a care. Lavi swiftly caught the box between his fingers and sighed in relief.

"The boy at the end was creepy. Why was he stalking that girl?" Lenalee wondered and Allen scribbled on his pad before he held it up.

"Maybe he's a pervert," the pad said and Miranda nodded in agreement after she read the pad.

"It's certainly creepy," she said quietly. Tyki finished his slice and looked to the remaining movies.

"So which one should we watch next?" he asked and Krory reached over the couch to pick up the top box. He looked at the back of the box while everyone watched him. Kanda returned to his seat on the couch to eat more popcorn. Krory smiled happily and handed the box to Lavi.

"This one is longer than the two we've seen," he stated and Lavi opened the box. He placed the DVD in the machine and quickly hopped back onto the couch to resume eating. Everyone else got comfy again, except Allen who wasn't to begin with, and they all got ready for the next movie.

* * *

**MOVIE NIGHT**

**Lavi: Pirates of the Caribbean. Brought to you by... us. :D**

**Kanda: *still eating***

**Lavi: What movie shall we do next? Review and give us suggestions!  
**


End file.
